


Rise As God

by captain_xann



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_xann/pseuds/captain_xann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a loop that never ends, the end of all things brings about the beginning of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise As God

In a loop that never ends, the end of all things brings about the beginning of all things.  
The end and the beginning intertwines, in an infinite loop, dancing to the balanced melody of fire and water, neither overwhelming the other.

In the 500th loop of man, in the dystopian world created by man's greed to wield power, the cycle of the loop restarts.   
The God of Destruction looks on, from the depths of darkness, of how and what must be done.  
He checks the timer on his wrist. "48 hours" he breathes out heavily.  
And so it must be. Perhaps In a different loop in a different time, maybe one day, man will get it right.  
***

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. It always starts off this way, with ideologies and fantasies of a utopia filled with love, life and little suffering. But the real world isn't fair, life isn't fair and the disparity soon enough sets off a downward spiral towards the end.

It is this spiral that launches the countdown in the realm of time, The God of Destruction lays in this realm untouched since the last loop, only to be awakened by the start of the timer.   
Etched on the skin the timeline flashes red, signaling Destruction to awake and commence his task at hand.   
As Destruction opens his eyes, he senses the stirring of another. Beginnnings too has slowly awaken.

"It is time" Destruction states simply, leaving Beginnings to rouse up fully when his timer launches.

As he lays waiting for his time to be visible, The God of Beginnings stares at the back view of Destruction.   
Clothed in black and grey and already starting his preparation work.   
Destruction had always liked to be kept busy, doing whatever he can for the task at hand.   
None, not even the Elder Gods can fault him for not being prepared or not working hard enough.   
Though Beginnings wonders of late if Destruction is busy preparing for the deed or whether he's busy distracting himself from it.

Beginnings has always had the easier job he thinks.   
He rebuilds not only the physical, he rebuilds families, restarts hope, is surrounded by prayers and songs of love and devotion.

Destruction, as Beginning spies from the side of where he still lays, has slowly but surely succumbed to the role of his task.   
To be constantly in the darkness, surrounded by prayers of leniency that will only be ignored, by cries of loved ones lost, curses of rage, of hunger, of despair.   
To be surrounded solely by hopelessness.

Beginnings can never imagine the life of Destruction, of the role Destruction must play so that Beginnings can play his.   
Beginnings has always been thankful of Destruction.   
And even though he does not, cannot say it.   
Beginnings will go to the end of all things with Destruction.  
***

At the final minutes of what is left of the 500th loop of man, Destruction looks on, weathered and drained as fire and water rages on, cleansing the grounds for the birth of a new loop.

With what little time Destruction has left till his role is deemed done, he allows himself a little reprieve to wonder back to when they were still young gods, with no task yet bestowed to them, where he and beginnings were carefree and idealistic.   
But life is unfair, it is no different in the realm of Gods than it is in the realm of man.

But unfair as it seems, Destruction is also thankful, that in his infinite loop of death and destruction, despair and hopelessness, he is here with Beginnings, a God like no other, a friend and a confidant, a partner and a homebase.   
Thankful for the Elder Gods to grant him a finite amount of time after every loop to witness what Beginnings does the best.   
Here with a God who's smile can rival the Sun God, who's own passion can rival the Goddess of Love's magic potions, who's faith and determination the God of Religion has been trying to bottle up and market to the realm of man for the last 200 loops.

Destruction is thankful that at the end of all times, he is here with Beginnings, thankful of Beginnings' infinite energy and smiles, of his prayers and faith, of how Beginnings' eternal light cuts through his constant darkness.

"Who would have thought," Destruction muses "That you would be the one God I cannot do without", and it is with that thought that Destruction lays, back in his time realm, waiting for the deep sleep, till the next loop begins, till the next time he sees Beginnings again.  
***

1/10th into the 501st loop of Man, Beginnings finds his way back to his time realm.   
Exhausted but contented, surrounded by prayers of devotion and the songs of hope.  
He bottles up a new song sung by the children at the first light of the 501st loop and places them in the shelves next to a glass case of blackened soot and all that remains of the 500th loop.

Beginnings slowly walks back to his post, exhausted and knowing that his sleep will come soon enough.   
Beginnings gently runs one hand down the face of Destruction, gently arranging the stray strains of hair from an otherwise ethereal face. "Who would have thought," Beginning thinks to himself as he looks upon Destruction thoughtfully, "that you would be the one God I cannot do without."

As the light dims in the realm of time, Beginnings too falls into his deep sleep.   
Hands intertwined with Destruction to await the next eventual loop.

Where one thing signals the end, a new beginning shall always commence.  
Where there is despair, there will always be hope.  
There can never be beginnings without an end, and so true can be said of the opposite.

In a final moments of the 501st loop of Man, Destruction and Beginnings will rise again, as one God to restart the infinite cycle of rebuilding endings and beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in livejournal.   
> My very first attempt so please go light on me :)


End file.
